powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
BullZord
The BullZord is a massive red bull that drags a black cart behind it. Samurai Megazord can ride atop of the cart with the zord still pulling it, allowing for a charging blade attack. 300 years ago, the BullZord arrived in this dimension, after having previously been created by the Guardians. The BullZord however was uncontrollable and rampaged across the countryside. The Grand Shogun, seeing how destructive it had become, and ordered it hidden for all eternity. However, at present time, a young Guardian named Cody is able to communicate with it. He freed the Zord and attempted to tame it with his own disk. However, he was unable to do so and it rampaged once again. When Cody's father finally gives Jayden the original disk it was created with, the Bull Disk, Cody was finally able to tame it. Megazord Formation The Bull Megazord is a giant robot that is formed from the zord itself and its cart having undergone the transformation. In this form, Bull Megazord is able to unleash a torrent of firepower from its shoulder cannons. Its final attack uses the symbol power for it fires its gatling cannon while unleasing a burst of symbol power from the disk loaded on its head. The Bull Megazord can also unleash its own giant-sized version of the Bullzooka. Attacks * Shoulder Blasters * Revolving Laser Blaster (With Shogun Mode as an option). * Mega Revolving Laser Blaster - Bull Disk Raging Force (same as above but with the four core rangers and no Shogun mode) Samurai Gigazord ' Samurai Gigazord' is a unique Ultrazord that is combination of eleven Zords (excluding the SharkZord and LightZord). The combination is so delicate to pull of the first time, that if done incorrectly, it could obliterate the zords. Samurai Gigazord is a unique Ultrazord The Bull Megazord's cart opens up for Claw Armor Megazord to stand on while the Samurai BattleCannon attaches to the back of the Bull Megazord. Claw Armor Megazord's arms attach to Bull Megazord and are replaced with his arms with the Tiger Zord's drills attached. The Ape Folding Zord and Turtle FoldingZord attach to the axles of the cart, the Octozord's legs attach to the front of Claw Armor Megazord and Bull Megazord's chest is placed on top, revealing the kanji for "All" (全, Zen). The transformation finishes when the Lobster Swords attach to the Ultrazord's helmet and Bull Megazord's cannon attaches above the helmet, with the Samurai Gigazord ultimately appearing as if on a throne/pedestal. Due to its massive size, the Samurai Gigazord cannot move under its own power and instead moves along using the zord cart. Samurai Gigazord can attack with its sword. It's also able to attack using Claw Armor Megazord's claws as an additional pair of arms. Its finishing attack, however, is to summon the symbol power of their zords, energizing the cannon atop Bull Megazord's helmet to deliver the final blow. Samurai Shark Megazord See also: SharkZord The Samurai Shark Gigazord is the final combination of all twelve Zords and true form of Samurai Gigazord. Its finishing attack, however, is to summon the symbol power of all zords, energizing the SharkZord to deliver the "Ultimate Samurai Slash". The formation is only used once in Stroke of Fate, in Serrator's final battle. Attacks * Tiger Drill Charge - arm drill attack * Pincer Claws "Claw to Shreds" * Samurai Strike - simple sword attack * Ultimate Samurai Slash * Shogun Ranger Fire. Symbol Power, Shogun Strike - head cannon blast with Shogun power * Symbol Power, Mega Strike - head cannon blast without Shogun power * Shark Sword Slash (with the SharkZord) * Ultimate Samurai Slash (with the SharkZord) Trivia * The Bull Megazord toy is a completely original mold. It does not have the electronics of the Japanese mecha version and was designed to be less blocky and more 'humanoid'. However, the inability to close the legs does affect the "gessha" cart aspect of the BullZord. * The Samurai Gigazord is technically an Ultrazord, like the RPM Ultrazord it combines all Zords except two. *The BullZord, according to Mentor Ji, is the oldest known Zord. *This is the first Megazord to use the power of the Battlizer, but as a finishing move. *Gigazord is one of the largest Ultrazords in the Power Rangers series *Though it is not used in the Gigazord, the Lightzord can be combined with it in toy form with the Sharkzord as a shield. *Altough the Samurai Gigazord was the final combination, the SharkZord later combined with it to form the Samurai Shark Gigazord. PRSToy28-21_1.jpg|Samurai Gigazord with LightZord PRSToy28-22_1.jpg|Samurai Gigazord Shark & LightZord Attack Mode References See Also * Ushi Origami, it's counterpart in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Super Samurai Category:Ultrazord